Why Can't I Say It?
by smart mind
Summary: I see you everyday, everywhere, but why can’t I say it...
1. I Love Her

Why Can't I say It. Summary: I see you everyday, everywhere, but why can't I say it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... just happy to use them in my story...  
There is an Order of Phoenix Spoiler... just some new characters from  
That book.  
  
Authors note: The plot may be kind of familiar to some of you... but hope you enjoy it whatsoever  
  
The story begins.  
When I see her for the first time, my heart started to race. her hair, her eyes, her lips. is everything what I wish to be mine. Eventually, we became friends. not just friends, best friends.  
  
It's been four years since I met her. we're still best friends. I wanted to tell her that I love her... but why can't I say it...  
  
The Yule Ball is coming up. She is still not going with anyone. I want to ask her. I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it... She went with our other best friend. Harry Potter. they look happy. Luna Lovegood asked me to accompany her. so I did. I looked at them dancing. they look happy. Then she asked me to dance. so we did. as she was in my embrace... I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
She and Harry had been together since the Yule Ball. they look happy. but then she had a fight with Harry. she came to me for my comfort... she told me everything about the fight. I listen. listen to her cry. it makes me sad. She was in my arms again. crying. I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
She and Harry made up again. they look happy. I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
It was Graduation Day. I see her up there giving a speech because she was the valedictorian. she looks happy. She came to me. hugged me and congratulated me... She looks happy... She gave me a kiss on the cheek... I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
She rang me up one day. she said she got her first job. she sounded happy. she wanted to see me. so we did. she was telling me everything about her job. I watched her explain. she looks happy. I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it.  
  
I see her walk down the aisle... she looks so pretty. she looks so happy. she walks out with a man, her love one, our best friend, Harry Potter. they look happy. She saw me. she came to me. "You came!" she said. she hugged me... and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
She was on the sofa. cuddling a baby. I watched her. she looks happy. she saw me. she came to me. "This is my baby" she said. she gave it to me. she looks happy. I wanted to tell her that I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
I sat on the bench. watching her daughter getting married. she looks happy. the daughter rode away with her husband. the ceremony was over. she saw me. she came to me. "She's all grown up" she said. she looks happy. she gave me a hug. she kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to tell her I love her. but why can't I say it?  
  
Everybody was wearing black. I came to her funeral. she was in the coffin. lying there. I went to her. she still looks pretty. I gave her a kiss. a kiss that I have wanted to give her all my life. I stare at her. and said "I love you".  
  
Sorry this thing is short. but it's not the end yet you know. there is more. hope you like this one. so sorry it's short. anyway. I'll update soon. please read and review kayz. please. please. thanks. 


	2. I Love Him

Next chapter.  
  
Harry came to me. I said sorry. he handed me a book. I read it. it was hers. her diary.  
  
Dear Diary.  
When I saw him for the first time my heart pounded. I want him to be mine. I want to be with him. but we became just friends. best friends. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
We've been friends for four years. but we're still just friends. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I waited for him to ask me to the Yule Ball. but he didn't. he went with Luna and I went with Harry. I didn't love Harry. I loved him. I danced with him. I hugged him. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
Harry loved me. but I didn't love Harry. I loved him. I've been with Harry. but then we fought. I cried on him. I hugged him. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
It's Graduation Day. I gave a speech. I went to him. hugged him and congratulated him. I kissed him on the cheek. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I gave him a call. I got my first job. I wanted to meet him. and we did. I explained to him about my job. he listens. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I walked down the aisle. I'm getting married. married to Harry. I didn't love Harry. I loved him. I saw him. I went to him. I was happy he came. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I sat on the sofa. holding my baby girl. I saw him. I went to him. I gave him my baby. he played with her. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I sat on the bench. my daughter was getting married. she rode away. I saw him. I went to him. I told him my daughter had grown up. I hugged him. and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell him I want to be more than friends. that I love him. but why can't I say it.  
Dear Diary.  
I know I'll die tomorrow. I'm too old. I just regret that I didn't tell him I love him. didn't get to be with him. and now that I will be gone. I just want to say. I LOVE YOU RON!!!  
  
I read her diary. I cried. she loves me too. we could've been together. My Dear Hermione...  
  
That's it. hope you like it. read and review okay. I made another fanfic called Don't Say You Love Me. read it some time okay... and review too. 


	3. My Story

Okay. Hi! This is a special page that I'm writing base upon my point of view to the stories I've wrote. Just a little something.  
  
Why Can't I Say It is a very interesting story to write. It tells us like from the first person's point of view instead of the usual third. As I go along writing this story, its like, I imagine how it would happen to me and how I tell it from my point of view, and it's just great.  
  
I hope all of you enjoy this very short fanfic that I finished in like one day. The same day I finished my other fanfic, Don't Say You Love Me. Somehow it is just a great day for me to write the 2 stories coz at that day, I was filled with ideas and plans and great plots and am really eager to write stories.  
  
I have been planning to write fanfics for a long time. I did write one actually but I never actually finished it and I don't exactly remember how the story was supposed to go. So it is abandoned. I actually started to get serious about fanfic writing when my school is out. So I actually have time to focus on my stories instead of doing them and be busy with school works also.  
  
Okay. This story is titled Why Can't I Say It because it I think based on the title itself, it tells us that Ron is in love with Hermione but he just couldn't tell her. When they first saw each other, they have already fallen in love with each other and eventually become best friends. I am not saying it from experience but if I'm not mistaken, I think confessing your love to your best friend is harder than confessing your love to your girlfriend, you know. And I guess that makes it perfect for this story.  
Then through out the story shows some events that happened in their lives that they share together and if you notice, the girl has been giving him hints that she likes him. Did you realize how she has been kissing him on the cheek? She wished he would realize that.  
Well, to fit the story's title, Ron still didn't tell Hermione until she gets married to Harry. See, he thought and Hermione and Harry are happy together but if you read Hermione's diary, she said that she never loved Harry. So they actually sacrifice their love. When Hermione gave Ron her daughter, it kinda shows that she wants Ron to you know be the father of the daughter. I mean, she wants to share the baby with the person she loves which is Ron but Ron obviously didn't see that.  
Well, until the end of the story when Hermione dies, then he had the guts to tell her he loves her but, it's too late now, she's gone. And then he reads her diary which says that she loves him too and then he realizes that they both have feelings for each other but they're to shy to admit it until well, its over.  
Well, that's it. Review okay. Read my other stories too okay.  
  
Sign:  
Smart Mind 


End file.
